


Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy

by pommedeplume



Series: All That We Have Left (Raising Harry) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anal Sex, Black James Potter, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Explicit Consent, F/M, First Time, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Lube, M/M, Marauders, Oral Sex, POC James Potter, POV Remus Lupin, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommedeplume/pseuds/pommedeplume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(October 31, 1999)</p><p>Sixteen year old Remus Lupin finds his boyfriend, Sirius Black's, Halloween costume very distracting. They have a Halloween party to attend but Remus would rather stay inside...</p><p>(Title inspired by the song of the same name by Queen.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy

  
_October 31, 1999_

When Remus Lupin told Sirius Black he wasn't ready to have sex with him, Sirius had taken it very sincerely. They'd been dating for three months now and Sirius hadn't brought it up, even once, no matter how much they snogged. Remus appreciated that, really he did, but Sirius's Halloween costume was still a little unfair in that regard.

Remus supposed it was his own bloody fault for going and getting Sirius interested in 1970s glam rock. Sirius had been inspired by old photographs of Freddie Mercury for this particular look. He was graced in a black and white, checkered leotard that prominently featured an open chest. He was even wearing ballet slippers just like Freddie had worn. He'd been letting his hair grow out and it now fell to his shoulders.

From to head to toes, Sirius was an indisputable sex god, standing before Remus in the living room of his flat, hands on his hips, huge grin. Remus's eyes roamed over Sirius and he felt himself stiffen in his trousers.

Remus was dressed up like a vampire, complete with black cape, red vest and black trousers. He was wearing fake teeth and had put a tiny bit of white makeup on his face but he really didn't go overboard.

Sirius's eyes glanced between Remus's legs then he quickly looked away in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," Remus said, then turned away.

"It's fine," Sirius said.

"Just difficult to hide, you know," Remus admitted.

"I can tell," Sirius said and Remus felt his face flush in shame.

"Sorry," Remus said again, on impulse.

"Don't be. I'm flattered. You don't have to turn way," Sirius said and walked over to Remus.

Remus turned slightly towards Sirius, still feeling very self conscious of the significant bulge in his trousers. As Sirius approached, Remus noticed a bulge of Sirius's own in the crotch of the leotard. As Sirius moved a little closer, Remus relented and turned the rest of the way towards Sirius.

Remus wanted to tear that leotard off Sirius and give him a shagging to remember. The look on Sirius's face indicated that he was thinking along the same lines.

"We have a party to go to," Remus said, not sure if he was reminding himself or Sirius.

"We have three hours," Sirius countered.

"My parents won't be back until nine," Remus added and Sirius rushed forward, his mouth quickly on Remus's.

Remus's heart slammed in his chest as Sirius pressed his body against his. Remus wanted so badly to feel his naked flesh as his hands squeezed Sirius hard against him. And then Sirius's mobile rang.

"Shit," Sirius said.

Sirius pulled away and walked over to the kitchen counter where he had set down his phone and answered it.

"Hello," Sirius said, looking annoyed.

Sirius listened to the voice on the other end for a moment before saying, "All right. OK. We'll be there soon."

Sirius looked back at Remus with disappointment.

"James wants us there early for some reason. I'm not really sure," Sirius said.

Remus groaned and shook his head. He supposed release wasn't going to come just yet.

"Very well. Let's go," Remus said.

"With _that_?" Sirius asked, gesturing at the, not at all subtle, bulge in Remus's trousers.

"It'll go away if I don't think about it," Remus said and shrugged.

"I'll step outside for a minute. Remove the distraction," Sirius said with a small wink, then left Remus's flat.

Remus joined him several minutes later, having distracted himself by drinking a glass of water and mentally reciting his favourite poetry. Once outside, he realised that Sirius still looked distractingly hot. He sighed as they walked proceeded to walk to the bus stop together. This wouldn't be an easy night.

* * *

The party was really just James, Lily, Peter, Sirius and himself. When Remus and Sirius arrived at James's house, Peter was playing his guitar while James laid on the couch, his head in Lily's lap.

"Hello, chaps!" James said, as Lily stroked one of his dark cheeks with a pale hand.

Remus and Sirius both waved at him. James was dressed up like a doctor who had been bitten by a zombie, completely with bite would on his neck. Lily was done up like a zombie, which meant that she was wearing normal clothes that she had torn up a little at the sleeves with fake blood around her mouth and grey make up to make her look a little dead. Lily was already extremely pale and Remus didn't think it was possible to make her look any paler.

Remus didn't think Peter was supposed to be anyone in particular, but he was playing "Wonderwall" on his guitar as usual, so that was something.

For most of the rest of the evening, they all just sat around and chatted. Remus was glad that Lily was sort of part of their group now. He had often felt torn between spending time with the other guys or his best friend. It was a relief now to not have to choose. On the other hand, Lily and James were very wrapped up in each other and were definitely spending more time together with any of them. Though, he supposed it was happening with himself and Sirius as well, to a certain degree.

James's home was big, nice and far more welcoming than Sirius's home. Remus wasn't as afraid to touch things or sit down in the wrong place. James's parents were both warm, welcoming people and their home reflected it. They had decorated it with art consisting of oranges and golds. They had plants in every room and the place felt alive in a comforting way. In that way, it was a strange place for a Halloween party, even with James's spooky decorations strewn about.

"What are you thinking about, Remus?" Lily asked, as he was staring at a portrait of an aspidistra, next to which was a rubber spider that had been placed there by James.

"Halloween," Remus said then smirked at her.

"Yeah, is an odd place for it," Lily said.

Remus looked at Lily. It was an odd to see a zombie smile the way that she was.

"What?" Lily asked, then laughed.

"You're an unusual zombie," Remus admitted.

"Shove off, mate," Lily said and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Bite me," Remus said, unable to help himself.

"You first," Lily said, then walked away, laughing.

Remus looked around. Lily had gone to the dining room where James, Sirius and Peter were playing a board game of some sort. He had done a good job of managing not to think too hard about his and Sirius's near sexual encounter earlier this evening. But every glance Sirius made at him while Remus sat and watched them play their game was a reminder that Sirius definitely hadn't forgotten.

Remus was thankful to be seated at a table where his erection wouldn't be visible. His mind was filled with thoughts of getting to throw Sirius on his bed, naked, hard and eager. Matters were only made worse when Sirius shifted his thigh in his seat to press against Remus's. Remus glared at Sirius who only made a half grin before going back to his game.

You fucker, Remus thought.

Eventually, Remus was able to focus on the game and not his desires, allowing his arousal to pass. After the game was done, Remus went back to the living room while James, Sirius and Peter cleaned up the game. Lily followed Remus.

"What's going on with you and Sirius?" Lily said, quietly.

"Nothing," Remus lied.

Lily gave him a disbelieving face. She could always tell when he was lying. Remus sighed.

"It's just that… we almost had sex this afternoon," Remus said, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh?" Lily said, then plopped down next to Remus on the sofa.

"Yeah. We would have done but James wanted us to come over early," Remus said.

"I'm sure James'd've forgiven you a shag," Lily said.

Remus looked at Lily sceptically.

" _No, sorry, mate. We're shagging and just can't make it_ ," Remus said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm not saying you had to _tell_ him," Lily said.

"It doesn't matter. The moment passed," Remus said.

"That's not how it looks to me with all that bloody eye-fucking you've both been doing," Lily said.

Remus groaned in embarrassment and shook his head.

"My parents will be home by now," Remus said.

"You can use my flat," Lily said.

Remus looked at her bewildered.

"Your flat? You want me to shag Sirius in your bed?" Remus asked.

"Woah, mate. It's not about what I want. I'm just offering. I'll give you my key. My parents aren't home. You know where my lube and condoms are," Lily said.

Remus's mind began to race. He and Sirius could be alone together with no fear of any interruptions. They could have their way with each other until their mutual desires were satiated.

"OK," Remus said, almost not believing he was saying it.

Lily reached into her pocket and pulled out her keys.

"Good luck, Remus," Lily said.

Remus immediately stood up and went to find Sirius. Sirius as it turned out was leaving the dining room and looking for him.

"There you are," Sirius said.

"Yes, I was just leaving," Remus said.

"What do you mean? It's not even eight o'clock," Sirius said.

"I need to go to Lily's flat. Coming with me?" Remus said.

"Lily's flat? Why can't Lily go herself?" Sirius asked.

Remus stepped forward, moving in very close to Sirius before leaning into his left ear and whispering, "Lily is letting us use her flat. I suggest we take advantage of her offer."

"Ooh," Sirius said, quietly.

"Yeah," Remus whispered.

"All right, well, we're off everybody. It was smashing. Cheers," Sirius said.

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"Remus and I have a thing," Sirius said.

"Is important?" James said, seeming a bit put off.

"It _is_ urgent," Remus said and he and Sirius exited the house without further explanation.

* * *

As soon as they were inside Lily's flat, Remus and Sirius immediately went straight to her bedroom. Standing at the side of her bed, Remus kissed Sirius hard, sliding his hands to Sirius's cute little arse and pulling him tightly against him, feeling his prick press into the top of his own bulge.

Remus pulled his mouth away from Sirius's and groaned in his ear, "I want you so bad, Sirius. Let's get this fucking leotard off your body."

Sirius grinned and pulled the leotard off his arms, then Remus slid it swiftly down his torso before sliding it a little slower over his groin, revealing his black pants complete with visible bulge. He then pulled it down to Sirius's feet where he had already removed his ballet shoes. Remus groped between Sirius's legs while he gazed into his grey eyes, watching as he licked his lips and opened his mouth in pleasure.

"Your turn," Sirius said, and Remus tossed his cape aside dramatically, making them both laugh.

Remus unbuttoned his vest and pulled it off as quickly as he could. He then hesitated before removing his white undershirt. Sirius had never seen the scars on his body. Though Sirius had assured him the scar across Remus's face didn't bother him, Remus was still fearful that Sirius would be disgusted. He stared at Sirius and saw nothing but longing and love in his eyes. Feeling assured, he removed the shirt. He then pulled the fake teeth out of his mouth and tossed them aside. Sirius smiled at him then leaned over and kissed him, sweetly. He made no reaction to his scars, whatsoever.

"Let me see about your trousers," Sirius said then dropped to his knees slowly, until his face was mere centimeters from Remus's bulge.

Sirius unbuckled and removed Remus's belt with a surprising amount of ease. He then unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers. Sirius chuckled as he rubbed Remus's prick through his pants.

"You are rather large, aren't you?" Sirius said.

Remus felt himself blush and said, "I suppose."

Remus had never thought much about his size until Lily remarked at it after their brief, friendly experimentation the previous spring. He had seen plenty of porn, sure, but he had no reason to suspect penises like his were all that abnormal.

Sirius pulled Remus's pants down, letting his long, thick shaft bounce out.

"Fuck," Sirius whispered.

"Sorry," Remus said.

"Don't be," Sirius said as he wrapped his long, thin fingers around the shaft and slowly stroked it, letting the foreskin glide, effortlessly.

"Oh," Remus breathed, as Sirius's soft hand slid slowly up from the base of his shaft up to the head.

Sirius moved his mouth forward, lifted Remus's prick up straight, then slowly kissed up the side of the shaft, his thin lips feeling soft and wet.

"You've no idea how much time I've spent fantasizing about this moment. I've spent so much time thinking about getting to please you, like this," Sirius said, as his mouth reached the head of Remus's prick, where he lapped at the wetness at the tip, making Remus shudder wonder how it tasted.

Sirius then stuck out his tongue and slowly licked up the middle of Remus's shaft until he got to the head which he flicked with his tongue, making Remus gasp and shudder again.

Remus looked down as Sirius wrapped two hands around his shaft and began to use them both to stroke it. He had to admit that seeing gorgeous Sirius Black on his knees, pleasuring him, was exhilarating. He felt sexy, powerful and desired.

"Will you suck it?" Remus asked, though he stated it almost like a command.

"Try and stop me," Sirius said, made a small chuckle, then lowered the head of his Remus's prick to his mouth.

Sirius slid his tongue out over his bottom lip, then wrapped his lips and tongue around the head of Remus's cock. He pushed himself down to the ridge of Remus's head then slowly sucked back up the head again.

"Mmm," Remus said, then Sirius quickly repeated the move, while his hands continued to stroke his shaft.

Sirius had clearly been practising sucking on something, that was for sure, Remus thought as Sirius continued to suck the head of his cock. Remus reached down and ran his fingers through the top of Sirius's dark hair.

"You're so gorgeous, Sirius," Remus said.

Sirius smiled up at him but didn't miss a beat in pleasuring Remus. Remus wondered if this was hurting Sirius's jaw. He was starting to go deeper and deeper down on Remus's shaft, taking much more into his throat then Remus believed he would be able to without gagging.

"Fuck, that's good," Remus said as Sirius started speed up his mouth and hands.

Remus was breathing hard and was feeling unbelievably tense. His balls ached and he wanted to come badly.

"You're going to make me come if you keep that up," Remus observed, then made a small moan.

Sirius pulled his mouth away for a moment and said, "I fucking hope so."

Sirius flawlessly got back to sucking and Remus lightly grasped Sirius's hair, his breath becoming ragged, his mind imagining filling Sirius's mouth with his come. He could feel himself edging closer and closer, his body trembling in anticipation.

"Ohhh. Oh, fuck!" Remus said, as he felt a wave of hot pleasure erupt through his body as his cock spasmed hard.

"Ahhhh! Shit!" Remus moaned, as his cock pulsed, shooting his hot spunk onto Sirius's tongue, as his mouth went back to only sucking on the head.

Sirius looked pleased as he continued to suck every last drop from Remus's prick, even after it was beginning to become sensitive and flaccid.

Eventually satisfied with his good work, Sirius smiled and stood up to face Remus, leaning down for a slow kiss. Remus could taste a distinct bitter and salty taste that he realised was his own come but he didn't mind.

Remus reached between them to fondle Sirius's, still quite hard, bulge. Even though coming had drained much of his sexual desire he still knew it was only polite to return such a nice gesture.

Remus stepped back then gestured at the bed with his head. Sirius grinned and flopped onto the bed. Remus climbed onto the bed and moved between Sirius's legs. He always thought their first time would be different than this. That it would be tears and passion not poorly restrained horniness. Perhaps, they needed to let a little steam before they could truly appreciate what it was like to make love.

Nevertheless, Remus pulled Sirius's black pants down, revealing his small, curved and fiercely hard cock. Remus smiled at it and gripped it with a hand, appreciating how nicely it fit.

"Is it too small?" Sirius asked, looking nervous.

"It's beautiful," Remus answered honestly, then quickly pushed his mouth down on it.

Remus could get it all into his mouth, another advantage of its size. Remus began to suck it hard and fast, wanting to show Sirius he wasn't the only one who had been practising.

"Mmm. Ohh," Sirius said as Remus dragged his full lips up Sirius's shaft and around the head.

Remus could feel himself getting hard again already, listening to Sirius moan. Remus gripped Sirius's thighs hard, only using his mouth to pleasure him.

"Don't make me come yet, Remus. I want you to fuck me,"Sirius said and Remus removed his mouth and stared at Sirius.

"Are you sure?" Remus said.

"Yes," Sirius said.

Remus smiled and got off the bed. He went over to Lily's night stand and pulled out a condom and Lily's bottle of lube. He was thankful that Sirius didn't ask how he knew where they were. Perhaps at the moment he didn't care.

Sirius rolled over on the bed, wrapping his arms around a pillow where he rested his face for the moment. Remus unwrapped the condom and pushed it down on his cock, that was now fully erect again. Remus then opened the bottle of lube and poured a good amount of the fluid into the palm of his hand, which he then used to slick up his shaft.

Confident, it was wet enough, Remus hopped onto the bed and approached Sirius. Remus smiled at Sirius's adorable arse, and squeezed both cheeks with his hands. For someone as tall and skinny as Sirius he really did have a lovely arse.

Remus let go of Sirius's arse and then poured a stream of lube directly onto Sirius's arsehole.

"Oh. That's cold!" Sirius said.

Remus realised he was already getting lube onto Lily's blanket and felt bad. They would have to make sure to run it through the wash for her.

Confident that he had put enough lube on himself and Sirius for now, he leaned over and set the bottle aside. Remus then laid his body against Sirius's, letting his prick rest between Sirius's arse cheeks. He kissed the nape of Sirius's neck and rubbed his cock against Sirius with small thrusts.

"I want to feel you inside of me," Sirius pleaded.

Remus slid his hands down the sides of Sirius's body until he reached his hips where he gripped him firmly. Remus then lifted up and then knelt behind Sirius's arse. He lowered a finger to Sirius's arsehole and gently massaged around the hole.

"Ah," Sirius quietly moaned.

Remus then gently pushed a finger inside, while Sirius let out a gasp. He knew Sirius was eager but he also didn't want to hurt him. Remus pushed the finger in until he felt a small bump that he knew was the prostate. Remus began to slowly thrust his finger in and out, while Sirius made heavy, slow breaths.

Eventually, Remus added a second finger, being careful to be as gentle as possible. He realised that he was going to need to add more lube as it was drying faster than he expected. After a few minutes, of fingering Sirius's arse he was confident it would be all right to move on.

Remus grabbed the lube again, once against slicking up his cock and pouring some on Sirius's hole.

"Maybe you should get on your elbows and knees," Remus suggested.

Sirius lifted up and repositioned himself, his arse pointing up with his elbows resting on the pillow.

Remus then scooted forward, grabbed his cock and moved the head to Sirius's hole, where he let it rest for a moment. He remembered how it had been with Lily. It took her time to ease him in and this was a smaller, tighter hole. Remus pushed the tip inside and Sirius gasped.

"Ohhh," Sirius said, sounding surprised.

Remus pulled the tip back out then pushed it back inside, going slightly deeper. Remus would be lying if he didn't admit that feeling Sirius's hole wrapping around the head of his prick didn't feel bloody fantastic.

Remus pulled out again and pushed inside once more, letting the rest of his head slip inside.

"Fuck," Sirius said, a mixture of surprise and pleasure.

Remus continued to pull his prick in and out of Sirius's hole, enjoying the feeling of slowly stretching him. Sirius reached between his legs and began to stroke himself. Remus had managed to get at least a third of his shaft inside of Sirius now.

"God, Remus. I can't believe how fucking big your prick is," Sirius said, then laughed and moaned.

Slowly, but surely, Remus managed to get a bit more than half of his shaft inside Sirius and didn't feel like he could get more in without risking hurting him. Remus placed hands on Sirius's hips and began to slowly thrust in and out while Sirius continued to stroke himself.

Remus again felt a sense of power and sexual potency as he fucked Sirius's arse. Sirius was moaning and beginning to push back against Remus. He liked how it felt to be in control and to put himself inside Sirius, almost like he was a missing piece in Sirius's puzzle. Moreover, it felt fucking great and he knew it wasn't going to be hard to come again.

"Does it feel good when I fuck you? You feel fucking great," Remus said.

"God, yes. You can go harder if you want," Sirius said.

Remus grabbed the lube and poured some more directly onto his cock while it was still in Sirius's arse, then pulled himself in and out slowly to let it slick them both some more before he began to make bigger, harder thrusts while Sirius moaned and frantically stroked his cock.

"Lift yourself up," Remus asked, having an idea.

Sirius did as requested, both adjusting their bodies until Sirius was nearly kneeling straight on his knees. Remus grabbed the lube and poured some in his hand. He then reached around and moved Sirius's hand away from his prick and put his own hand there, beginning to stroke hard as Remus began to thrust hard, wanting to make Sirius come with his own hand.

"Oh, fuck, Remus!" Sirius called out.

Remus fucked Sirius hard and stroked his cock even harder. Sirius reached behind him, and grabbed Sirius almost as if to somehow pull him closer. Sirius pushed back in rhythm with Remus and he could feel himself dangerously close to coming again.

Suddenly, Sirius let out a loud, pained moaned and that was too much for Remus as he felt himself begin to pulse hard in Sirius as they both came, Sirius sending hot, sticky spurts all over Remus's hand.

"Aaah. Fuckk," Sirius groaned, as his body shook, and his arsehole squeezed Remus's cock.

Remus didn't stop fucking him, even as his prick began to go soft, wanting to appreciate it for as long as he could. Finally, he was too flaccid and fell out of Sirius. Neither of them said a word, both instead just breathing hard.

Eventually, Sirius dropped down and rolled over, looking exhausted and euphoric. Remus dropped next to him, feeling sweaty and suddenly sore all over.

"We've gone made a mess of Lily's blanket," Remus said.

Sirius huffed in response, seemingly lacking the ability to form words. They laid there in silence until Sirius rolled over and smiled at Remus. He laid an arm across Remus's scarred chest then scooted over to rest his head against his shoulder. Sirius could be such a needy puppy sometimes and Remus loved it.

He kissed Sirius's head then stroked his hair, lightly. They had crossed another major milestone in their relationship. Remus wasn't sure what it meant or if it even had to mean anything. This wasn't exactly how he pictured their first time but he supposed he couldn't complain because any moment spent with Sirius was a moment he would always cherish.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Feel free to leave a kudos and comments are always appreciated. Consider subscribing to me or following [my blog on tumblr](http://pommedeplume.tumblr.com).
> 
> Interested in more of All That We Have Left? You can bookmark or subscribe to the All That We Have Left series for updates.


End file.
